Trapped
by Jingle101
Summary: SpongeBob and Sandy become trapped inside the tree dome. Will days stuck together make them realize their true feeings towards each other? I finally made an epilouge too so if you thought this story was finished before, you were wrong!
1. Day 1

"I can't wait to surprise Sandy with some Kar-ra-tay. She'll never see it coming." SpongeBob was talking to himself and looking at his karate gloves and helmet in the mirror. He had been planning his attack all afternoon. His plan was to sneak over to Sandy's tree dome and tunnel in through the sand. Once inside he would crawl under the picnic table and wait till her back was turned. Then he would jump on top of her, smash her into the ground, and leap away before she knew what was happening. After that, he didn't know what would happen but he did know that he would probably be beaten. He didn't care. He loved playing with Sandy. After all she was his best friend. He walked out the front door and down to Sandy's house. He scoped out the dome. She wasn't anywhere in sight so he put on his helmet and started digging. Once he had gotten inside he ran as fast as he could over to the picnic table. He easily slid under it and waited for Sandy. She soon came running out of the tree house and towards the door. SpongeBob leaped high in the air and flew towards her. He landed right on top of her causing her to fall over.

"SpongeBob I don't have time for your nonsense! The tree dome's malfunctioning!" She stood up and started towards the door again. SpongeBob just laid there looking rejected. _This must be serious_, he thought. _Sandy would never call karate nonsense._ He stood up and watched as Sandy reached the door and tried to pry it open. It wasn't working. SpongeBob started to get worried. That was when the tree dome suddenly closed up with those big metal sheets. It was completely dark for a second before the emergency lights flickered on. Sandy ran into the tree house again. SpongeBob followed her in.

"Sandy what's going on here?"

"My house is messing up. For some reason it thinks its winter in the middle of June." Outside, snow began to fall. The moisture in the air allowed SpongeBob to take of his water helmet.

"Does that mean we're stuck in here?"

"Well… maybe, just until my bosses fix the timing."

"How long will that take?"

"It depends. It might be a day or it might take several weeks. Sorry you're trapped in here with me. I hope they realize the problem soon and get us out of here." The lighting outside began to change.

"It's getting dark outside. Is that a bad thing."

"No, it just means it's turning to night mode." SpongeBob stared at her blankly. Sandy sighed. "The lights in here will change just like they will outside in the real world."

"Oh… I get it."

"Well I don't know about you but I've had a long rough day and I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want to. Good night." Sandy walked away to her bedroom with her tail dragging on the floor.

"Good night Sandy!" SpongeBob called out. He went over to the couch and lay down, starting to prepare himself for the long wait ahead of him. He felt trapped.


	2. Day 2

SpongeBob woke up and could see that it was early in the morning outside. He had a cramp in his neck from sleeping on the couch. Maybe if Sandy was in a better mood today he would ask her about somewhere else to sleep. Suddenly he remembered how he had gotten in here. If he could tunnel in, maybe they could tunnel out too! He jumped up and went to find Sandy. She wasn't in the kitchen or outside. That only left one place. Her bedroom. But SpongeBob knew better than to go into her room and invade her privacy. He decided to just go outside and play in the snow until she woke up. About ten minutes later he came back inside shivering. He had forgotten that snow was so cold. Upstairs, he could hear someone moving around which meant that Sandy was awake. He sat on the couch and waited for her to come down.

"Howdy SpongeBob. Good morning."

"Good morning Sandy. Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look really tired." Sandy started to say something but yawned before she could get it out. "Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?"

"Well it's just that I'm used to hibernating all winter long and all this snow is making me sleepy. But I promise I'm fine. It'll just take a bit of getting used to being awake." She yawned again and went into the kitchen. SpongeBob followed her. When he got into the kitchen he saw her clock hanging up on the wall.

"Oh my gosh, its 8:30 I'm going to be late for work!" he took off out of the tree house and ran for the front door. He was about halfway there when he realized he was still trapped. He walked slowly back into the tree house and gave Sandy a sheepish smile. "Oh yea, I forgot." Sandy started to giggle.

"That's right SquarePants. You're stuck in here with me. So what do you wanna do today?"

"One moment please." He replied while going into the front room. He popped back up wearing his karate gear and lunged for Sandy (who already had hers on).

"You can't fool me SpongeBob!" she grabbed his arm and threw him out of the tree house. He hit the wall and slid to the ground.

"Ouch." He got up and looked around for Sandy. That was when he noticed the snow melting. "Sandy! Why is the snow melting!?" She ran over to where he was standing and she too noticed the snow slowly disappearing.

"Maybe my bosses fixed the malfunction!" She got really excited and ran over to a large computer and started doing a bunch of stuff that SpongeBob didn't understand. For some reason he started to feel gloomy. Why wasn't he excited that the problem was fixed like Sandy was? He realized that he didn't want to leave so soon. He liked being trapped alone with Sandy. Just the two of them so they could do anything they wanted without getting yelled or stared at. Sandy turned around and saw SpongeBob looking down at the ground. He had a frown on his face which was really unusual for him.

"What's wrong SpongeBob? Aren't you excited about getting out of here?"

"Well yea, but…" he was cut off when an alarm went off coming from the computer. "What is that!?"

"It's the seasonal alarm! That means my dome is changing into spring mode!" She ran back to her computer and started pushing a bunch of buttons. SpongeBob didn't know what to do so he ran inside the tree house and watched Sandy through the window. The air started to dry up and so was he. SpongeBob searched frantically through the house for his water helmet. He found it lying beside the couch, empty. He put it on and ran for the kitchen sink. The water finally reached his mouth and he gasped, sucking in as much as he could. Once he was back to his old spongy self, he went back outside to see what Sandy was doing.

"The dome's not as stable as I thought it was. It'll start changing seasons rapidly. One minute it will be summer and the next, fall. It should go in order though so we know what will happen next. SpongeBob couldn't help thinking of how badly he wanted it to be winter again. He felt closer to Sandy without his stupid helmet. He could imagine himself holding her in his arms and leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. _What am I thinking? Sandy's my best friend. I don't want to kiss her!_ But in his heart he knew that he did. It started to grow dark in the dome. SpongeBob thought about his plan to escape by tunneling out. He had never gotten the chance to tell Sandy. Now he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her for as long as possible. Just the two of them.


	3. Day 3

It was blaring hot outside. The warmth felt wonderful on her fur but she couldn't help but feel sorry for SpongeBob. He had to keep changing the water in his bowl or else it would be much too hot for him. _Man, I feel so terrible! All SpongeBob wanted to do was come in here and play. Now he's trapped in here with me. I wasn't even nice about it either; the first thing I did was yell at him. I hope he doesn't hate me now._

"Sandy! It's starting to get chilly out here! I think it's turning into fall!" SpongeBob was on the other side of the dome playing with the bird bath. Sandy never knew how easily he could get bored. Sometimes it was almost like she was babysitting him.

"Ok SpongeBob! You better come on inside now and get some breakfast!" She watched SpongeBob start to skip over to the tree house. Once he was right in front of her she turned and went into the kitchen. She could hear SpongeBob following her, singing something about autumn leaves. She laughed. _That little guy can be so entertaining._

"Hey Sandy? Can I cook pancakes for you today? After all you cooked last night and I'm a little bored."

"Sure SpongeBob, I'll be in the living room." She went and sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Soon, her mind began to wander. She began thinking about SpongeBob. He really was such a sweet little guy. She began to think of the first time they had met. All the trouble he went through just to impress her. It made her wonder if he still felt that way about her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when SpongeBob called for her to come eat. He eventually had to come in and get her.

"Sandy are you alright? I called you about three minutes ago and you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry SpongeBob, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just umm… stuff. It doesn't matter." SpongeBob stared at her. He could tell that something was on her mind but decided not to bother her anymore. "Well let's go eat; I'm starving!" She jumped up and ran off into the kitchen. _Why am I even thinking like that? SpongeBob's my best friend and nothing more. I doubt he's even into me like that anyways. _Moments later SpongeBob came in and sat down next to her. Usually he would sit across from her but today was special. He decided that he wanted to tell her about how he felt. He had been thinking about it earlier while he was playing around with the birdbath. His plan was to wait until it started snowing again. Then he would wait for the perfect moment to tell her. He could already feel a chill blowing through the window. Hopefully it would start snowing soon. He grabbed a fork and picked up a small stack of pancakes, put them on his plate, and smothered them in syrup. Sandy did the same. Something was bugging her and that made him even more nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? It would be so awkward staying trapped in the dome after what he said. Especially for her. He almost changed his mind until he saw her staring at him with a faraway look. He had seen that look before. One time long ago when Mr. Krabs had fallen in love with Mrs. Puff he had stared at her the same way. Was it true that maybe Sandy liked him too? That would be perfect. From outside, little pieces of cold white stuff began to drift in from the window. SpongeBob pulled off his helmet.

"Well it started snowing again. I guess I should close the windows." Sandy stood up and closed all the windows. But she didn't sit back down. It made her blush to sit next to SpongeBob. Hopefully he hadn't seen her. She wanted to tell him about her feelings but was too afraid. What if he didn't like her too? Later that day they went outside and were having a snowball fight. Sandy ran behind her tree and was catching her breath when she heard SpongeBob slip on the ice and crash down. She ran back over to him to make sure he was alright.

"SpongeBob are you al –" She slipped on the same spot and fell over on top of him. She quickly rolled over beside him and they both burst out laughing. SpongeBob rolled on to his side so that he was facing her.

"You look pretty Sandy."

"Thanks SpongeBob, that's really sweet." She started to blush again and noticed that he was too. Maybe now was the time to tell him about her feelings. SpongeBob felt the same way too. They both started to speak at the same time. "Go ahead SpongeBob; you first."

"Sandy I… well umm… lately I've started to get these special feelings around you." He wasn't exactly sure of how to tell her. He had never told anyone that he loved them before.

"I think I know what you mean SpongeBob. I really like you too." They both smiled at each other and turned an even darker shade of red. At that moment it started to grow dark again. "Well it's time to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning SpongeBob. Good night." She turned around and left. SpongeBob just laid there and watched her go. She really was beautiful. He couldn't wait for the next. But what would tomorrow bring?

_Author's note: Dear Spandyluver XD, I got you review asking me about how long I was planning on making this story. To tell the truth, I have absolutely no idea. LOL. I never plan my stories and just think them up as I go. A special thanks to you and all my other fans who keep my self confidence up! I appreciate and read all reviews._

_-Howls Of The Moon_


	4. Day 4

"Where is SpongeBob!?" This be the second day he's missed work!"

"How should I know? I think it's better without him around."

"Quiet Squidward I'm trying to think. Now where could he have gotten off to?" Just then, Patrick walked into the Krusty Krab.

"Squidward it's terrible! I can't find SpongeBob anywhere!"

"Patrick either order or leave."

"Oh well in that case I'll have a… uhhhhhh" Squidward realized his mistake and started banging his head on the cash register. Normally SpongeBob would lean out the window and tell him to get a Krabby Patty. But SpongeBob wasn't here right now so it looked like he would have to put up with Patrick all by himself.

"Why don't you just have a Krabby Patty?"

"Ok."

"And will that be for here or to go?" He clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Patrick me boy! How's about you go and find SpongeBob and I'll give you that patty for 10% off?

"No way! I want 5% off or no deal."

"Uh… ok 5% off."

"Deal!"

"Now hurry it up and go bring back me fry cook!"

"I'm on it boss!" Patrick ran out the door and took off in a random direction. After about three minutes, he started to give up. "I'll never find SpongeBob." He spotted Sandy's tree dome and decided to go ask her if she had seen him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the tree dome SpongeBob and Sandy were sitting at the picnic table, eating cookies.

"These are great Sandy!"

"Thanks SpongeBob. You're cookin' ain't that bad either." Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"Sandy! Have you seen SpongeBob?"

"I think that's Patrick!" He was about to yell out but stopped. He still didn't want to leave the tree dome. "Sandy… I, I don't want to leave yet."

"Me neither SpongeBob. Maybe if we just stay quiet he'll leave." They sat there in complete silence until they heard footsteps going away from the door.

"Sandy are you sure you're not tired of being stuck in here with me?"

"Yea I'm sure SpongeBob. To tell the truth, this is the closest I've ever really felt to you." She looked down into his eyes and smiled."

"Sandy? Was last night real or did I just dream it."

"It was real SpongeBob."

"Well in that case…" he stood up and walked over to Sandy. She seemed to know what he was about to do and blushed. She didn't pull away when he grabbed her hand. And when she saw him leaning in towards her, she leaned too. They kissed lightly on the lips and pulled back, smiling. He let go of Sandy's hand and was about to go sit down when she grabbed him again. This time she pulled him close and they kissed deeply on the lips, staying there until they had to stop and breathe.

"I don't care how long we're stuck in here. Every moment spent with you is the best one in my life." Sandy started to blush and realized once again that he was definitely the sweetest creature in the sea. No one had ever told her anything like that before.

"You know SpongeBob? I'm glad you got stuck in here with me too." She kissed him on the cheek. "It really makes you wonder if it was just fate that brought you here at the same moment my dome was malfunctioning."

"There's something I should tell you Sandy. The way I got in here was by tunneling in. I thought about that on the second day we were in here but didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you would want to leave."

"I thought about that too on the first night. Even if you had told me and I wanted to leave it wouldn't have worked. My dome closes up on the bottom too."

"Oh. I shouldn't have kept that a secret from you though."

"Don't worry SpongeBob. I still love you."

"I love you to Sandy." They kissed each other again. This was the perfect day.

--------------------------------------------------

"I didn't find him Mr. Krabs."

"Well where did you look?"

"His house, Sandy's house, Squidward's house, my house."

"Wait a second! You went in my house!"

"Yea."

"Why!?"

"I was looking for SpongeBob."

"Did you touch anything?"

"Well… I found your secret food stash."

"What secret food stash?"

"The one in that big metal box thing in your kitchen."

"You mean my fridge?" Squirdward was now talking through clenched teeth.

"Yep that's the one!"

"Patrick! I'm going to kill you!"

"Can I at least have that Krabby Patty first?"


	5. Day 5

"Well it looks like winter is holding out." Sandy said as she looked out the window. Snow was falling lightly on the ground. She started to wonder if it was fate again.

"Sandy? Do… do you think we could hang out whenever we get out of the dome. Like go to a movie or something?"

"Are you asking me out to a date?"

"Kind of… I mean… Yes!"

"Of course I'll go with you SpongeBob. I would love to."

"Great!" Sandy giggled. If she had been stuck in this dome with anyone else, they would probably about ready to kill each other. Not asking her out on a date. SpongeBob was so optimistic about everything and always looked at the bright side. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed until now how much she loved him. But then again… hadn't she always enjoyed his company the most? He was the only one that could ever cheer her up when she was feeling terrible. He WAS her closest friend for over ten years. And for some reason she always got mad when he drug Patrick around with him Instead of just being alone with her. Was it possible that she had always liked him but just now realized it?

"You have to promise me something SpongeBob."

"Sure Sandy. What is it?"

"Promise me that whenever you get out of this dome you'll still love me. No matter what other people say."

"Sandy I… I've always loved you. I promise I won't leave you."

"Thanks SpongeBob, that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it Sandy. I would do anything for you."

"Now that you've promised I guess it's time to try and get out. I hate to, but our food supply is getting low." SpongeBob nodded in agreement although he was a little disappointed. "I don't know how much longer it'll take for those chimps to realize that the dome is messed up but I can try to send them a warning signal. I don't know if I can reach them but it's worth a try." Sandy ran over to her computer and started typing in a bunch of random codes. SpongeBob decided to go sit at the kitchen table so he wouldn't be in the way. His mind wandered off and he began thinking about everyone outside the dome. He was worried about what would happen when he came back out. Mr. Krabs would be angry, and Gary would be starving. Patrick was obviously worried about him and he didn't know about Squidward. He did know however that as long as he was with Sandy, everything would be alright. He thought about what he had said to her earlier. How he had always loved her. It was true. He had always loved Sandy but it wasn't until now that he really knew it for sure.

"Hey SpongeBob! I think I got a message through! All we have to do now is just wait and see what happens."

"That's great Sandy."SpongeBob replied in a dull, depressed voice.

"Aww, come on and cheer up. It's not like you won't ever see me again. We can still visit each other all the time. Trust me."

"Ok Sandy. I'm just a little worried about what will happen we I get out of here."

"Oh, you mean like your job and such?"

"Yea."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Mr. Krabs will understand."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You're his best worker."

"Thanks Sandy!" He kissed her on the lips again and she wrapped her arms around. They slightly pulled back and just stood there hugging for a long time. Neither one of them wanted to let go.


	6. Day 6: Escape At Last

The next day, the chimps found Sandy's message. They were terribly afraid that they were too late to help her but went ahead and opened the dome. Back in the dome SpongeBob and Sandy were laughing at a joke he had told. It was very funny but it was the kind of joke that you laugh at because it's so stupid. That's when they heard the alarm bell start to go off. Blinking red lights flashed everywhere and the snow started to melt.

"I got through to them! SpongeBob you might want to put on your helmet. I'm not sure what will happen when they open up the dome. I'll be right back." Sandy ran for her tree to put on her suit too. But she was too late. All the metal, including the doors, suddenly evaporated into thin air. Water came rushing in from the opening. Sandy was only half way to the tree house and would never make it in time. SpongeBob had just enough time to reach her and grab on before the dome began over flooding. They were rising with the water and he quickly slipped off his helmet and placed it over Sandy's head.

"Sandy are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine now. Thanks SpongeBob. But it'll take a while to drain my dome. I need my suit. Do you think you could swim down and get it out of my tree house?"

"Of course Sandy. But how will you get the water out of it?"

"I still have that plunger device inside there. I'll be able to hold my breath long enough to get it all on and let it drain." SpongeBob nodded his head and began to swim down to the tree house. Once inside it was pretty easy to find his way around. It was just like walking inside his house normally except it was Sandy's. He missed being able to walk around under water without a helmet on. As he went through her house he tried to hurry to her bedroom. He finally found her suit inside the closet. As he lifted up the suit a picture floated out. He stared as it floated to the top of the closet. It wasn't a picture he could remember. He was in it though. It was a picture of him leaning on the picnic bench looking drunk. He gasped and blushed as the memory suddenly came back to him. He had never thought about it before now. The flashback happened quickly.

_He was still feeling all woozy as he walked out of Goofy Goober's. He was on his way to the Krusty Krab to give Mr. Krabs part of his mind when Sandy's tree dome came into view. He knew he should hurry to work but who cared? "Stupid Mr. Krabs probably doesn't even notice me missing." He turned down the road to go to Sandy's house. The part of his mind that was still working properly told him to put on his helmet. He shoved it on and walked inside without even knocking._

"_Hey SpongeBob, you don't look to good. Are you alright."_

"_Yea sure Sandy." He replied as he wobbled unsteadily towards the picnic table. "So how's about you and me get together some time? I'd clear my schedule for you anytime."_

"_Uh SpongeBob…? Aren't you late for work?"_

"_Ah who cares? I'm spending some quality time with hottest girl in Bikini Bottom."_

"_Well gee thanks SpongeBob but you better get off to work now." She walked over to him and started to push him out of the tree house._

"_I'm not leaving till I get a kiss."_

"_SpongeBob snap out of it!"_

"_You know you want it just as much as I do Sandy!" Sandy gave a hard enough shove to get SpongeBob passed the doors._

"_Why don't ya'll come back when you're sober SpongeBob!?" She slammed the door in his face and walked back to the tree house. SpongeBob half walked half wobbled down to the Krusty Krab._

The flashback ended. SpongeBob was shocked and ashamed at his behavior. He didn't know how long he had been standing there so he quickly grabbed the suit and raced back to Sandy.

"What took you so long?"

"I just had a little trouble finding the suit that's all." He was blushing a deep red. Sandy knew him better but had to think about other matters at the moment.

"Well anyways, I need a place to stay while my dome drains. Do you think it could stay at your place for a while?"

"That would be great Sandy! It would be like a big slumber party again, except this time it would be at my house!" sandy laughed as she pulled on her suit. Once she had everything on she quickly pulled out the plunger like device and flushed the water out of the suit. She could finally breathe comfortably again. SpongeBob's helmet may have saved her life but it was too big for her. Now that she had her own helmet on she could finally relax.

"It's already getting late out so I guess we should head out to your place now."

"Let's go! I'm ready, I'm ready!" SpongeBob dashed off into the distance and Sandy had to run as fast as she could to keep him in her sight. She never really thought about how excited he would be to get to his own comfortable home.


	7. A Few Awkward Conversations

"Meow!"

"Gary! I'm so happy to see you again! You poor little guy, I bet you're starving aren't you?"

"Meow."

"Well I take care of that right now." SpongeBob ran into the kitchen and started pulling out cans of snail food. Gary quickly slithered in after him and stood beside his food bowl. Once the bowl was completely filled he gulped everything down and started to clean himself. SpongeBob went back out of the kitchen and saw Sandy sitting on the couch. He thought about how beautiful she looked sitting there and he couldn't help himself.

"Sandy, you look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks SpongeBob. But I'm really tired and need to think about how I'm gonna fix my dome so should I make up on a bed on the couch?"

"Of course not! I'm not going to make my guest sleep on the sofa. You can go sleep in my bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, sure, it's no problem."

"Wow thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. Besides I've got some very important business to attend to and I wouldn't want to wake you." Sandy felt kind of guilty after he allowed her to sleep on his bed. After all she had just assumed he would be fine on her couch. Now that she thought of it, it was kind of selfish. SpongeBob had already run out the door so she decided to go ahead and lay down. She went up to his bedroom and before she knew it was fast asleep.

Outside, SpongeBob was banging on Patrick's rock.

"Patrick it's me, SpongeBob! Open up!"

"SpongeBob! I missed you! I thought you were gone forever! What happened to you?"

"I got trapped in Sandy's tree dome with her for the past few days."

"Was Sandy with you?"

"Yea, why?"

"You mean you've been trapped in Sandy's dome with her for over five days?"

"Well… yea."

"Did you tell her you like her?"

"Umm…"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yea, so what?"

"What did she say?"

"She said that she liked me too. We're going out now."

"Have you kissed her yet!"

"Yes"

"Woo! Go SpongeBob! Where is she now?"

"At my house. Why?"

"She's at your house? Well I think I'll just leave you two love birds together then."

"Patrick what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going back to bed now. Bye." Patrick turned around and winked at SpongeBob as he went inside his home. SpongeBob was turning a deep shade of red now. He kind of had a feeling that he knew what Patrick was getting at.

"There's no way I would do that with Sandy" SpongeBob mumbled to himself. But now that he was thinking of it, he couldn't stop. He decided to go down to the Krusty Krab and try to get things evened out with Mr. Krabs. Soon he was standing in front of the restaurant. He was still a little afraid of how they would take it. He pushed on the door and immediately heard Mr. Krabs talking to Squidward.

"I wonder where that little feller could have gone. He's been missing for days now. I hope the little guy is alright."

"Yea. It's really weird but I almost miss the little yellow idiot."

"Uh Mr. Krabs? Hi." SpongeBob smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave.

"SpongeBob, you're back! Thank goodness. It's been torture without you in the kitchen. I had to close the restaurant and lost me money."

"That's terrible Mr. Krabs! I'm so sorry but I got stuck in Sandy's tree dome when it malfunctioned. We just got out today!"

"Wait a second; you've been stuck in Sandy's tree dome, all alone with her, for about five days."

"Yes, yes, and yes. Geez I've already been through this with Patrick."

"So SpongeBob," Squidward finally spoke up. "Did you tell her you like her?"

"Yes and now we're going out. And if you're wondering too I have already kissed her."

"Wow SpongeBob I didn't know you had it in you." Said Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob was starting to get annoyed.

"Yea, well, I better get back home. Sandy's over and– "

"She's over at your house?" Squidward and Mr. Krabs both yelled out in unison.

"Well her dome over flo– "

"You better hurry home now boy. Wouldn't want to keep you lover waiting." SpongeBob turned all red again and stormed out of the Krusty Krab. When he looked back both Squidward and Mr. Krabs were laughing. He ran all the way home and almost knocked over Sandy when he came in.

"Hey SpongeBob, what's the rush." He looked over at her and started to blush again.

"I just had a few awkward conversations with Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs."

"About what?" he turned even redder.

"I told them how we were going out and that you were at my house and they just kind of assumed… well you know." He smiled awkwardly up at her and found that she was blushing too. But there was a certain look in her eyes. She looked back at him as a devious smile crept across her face.

"Well… are they right?"

"Maybe, do you think they are?"

"Yep."


	8. What Would She Say?

The next morning, SpongeBob and Sandy woke up in each other's arms. They were both cuddled up in bed. Last night was just a big blur.

"Sandy?"

"Yea SpongeBob?"

"You know how I said I would still love you just as much when we got out of the tree dome?"

"Yea, what about it?" Sandy started to get a worried look on her face.

"I lied. I love you even more now."

"Thanks SpongeBob, that means a lot to me." She cuddled closer to him and he kissed the glass where her forehead would be. "I guess that means I lied too. I love you more than ever right now." For a while they just laid there, holding each other. SpongeBob looked over at the clock and realized he needed to start getting ready for work or else he would be late.

"I got to get ready for work." He jumped out of bed and quickly started to dress in his usual brown pants, white shirt, and red tie. Sandy got up and yawned. She had woken up in the middle of the night and went out to start working on her dome so she was already completely clothed.

"I guess I should go get started working on my dome some more too. I'll see you later tonight SpongeBob." He was already running out the door towards work.

"Bye Sandy!" he yelled from halfway down the road." They both went on their own way. SpongeBob went to the Krusty Krab and Sandy to her dome. As SpongeBob ran in the front door, Squidward stared at him.

"So SpongeBob how was your night?"

"Just fine, thanks for asking Squidward."

"How are you and Sandy getting along then?"

"Oh we're just great. In fact, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Marry YOU? Why in the world would she want to do that?"

"Well she told me that she loved me a lot this morning. And I love her a lot too. You don't think she would say no do you?"

"Look at yourself SpongeBob. Do you seriously think she would say yes?"

"Don't listen to em' SpongeBob. Squidward's just jealous that he never found love."

"Thanks Mr. Krabs. Do you think Sandy would say yes?"

"Of course I do. But why don't you ask her for yourself. She's almost here." With that, Mr. Krabs walked back into his office and Squidward started to read his dancing magazine again. All of the sudden SpongeBob started feeling really shy so he ran into the kitchen.

"Howdy Squidward. You seen SpongeBob?"

"He's in the kitchen." He replied without even looking up from his magazine.

"Uh… thanks." She walked into the kitchen and saw SpongeBob flipping patties.

"Oh hi Sandy." He badly wanted to ask her the question but didn't have the ring with him.

"Well, the domes going along great. I should be able to move back in after about a week." She noticed SpongeBob's downcast face. "Of course that is if everything goes right. Who knows, I might be too tired to work on it for a couple days." He started to smile again. It was as if Sandy had read his mind. "Anyways, I was gonna tell you that I'm going to the store. Is there anything you need?"

"I don't think so but thanks anyways."

"Alright then. Oh and by the way, I made you lunch.

"Thanks Sandy! My favorite, seanut butter and jelly! How did you know?

"Just a lucky guess. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye!" Sandy leaned down and tried to kiss SpongeBob on the forehead except her helmet got in the way. They both giggled and hugged instead. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as Sandy went out the front door, Squidward leaned through the window and started talking to SpongeBob.

"Wow, maybe I was wrong. She's already acting like she's married to you."

"What do you mean Squidward?"

"She's going shopping for you, making your favorite lunch, kissing you. I hate to admit it but she really does love you."

"I told you. And tomorrow I'm going to pop the question!"

"Good luck with that." He said getting bored with the conversation. He leaned back out the window and started to read again. SpongeBob continued flipping Patties. He was so excited about tomorrow. He just couldn't wait.


	9. No Longer Trapped

It was early the next morning when SpongeBob carefully crawled out of bed. He didn't want to wake Sandy. Today was the day when he would ask Sandy a very special question. Quietly, he got dressed for work. He made sure to leave a note so Sandy would know to go to the Krusty Krab at exactly 4:00. After he met with her there, he planned to take her to go get ice cream. Then he would take her to the park Right when the sun was going down, he would make his move. This day was going to be perfect! He quickly slipped out the front door and headed down to work. He was about ten minutes early so he sat on the sidewalk and went over his plans once more.

The day went by slowly for SpongeBob. He tried to keep his mind focused on his work but it was just so hard to concentrate. Finally 4:00 came. When he saw Sandy come inside he literally jumped for joy.

"Come on Sandy! Let's go get ice cream!"

"Calm down SpongeBob. What's the rush?"

"No rush! I'm just a little excited about getting ice cream is all." SpongeBob tried to calm down a little but couldn't. His heart was rushing and he felt like he would blow up with all the excitement. He ran to the door and held it open for Sandy like a true gentlemen. She giggled as she walked through and linked arms with him as they strolled down to the ice cream parlor. When they got there SpongeBob ordered a chocolate and Sandy ordered vanilla with pecans. SpongeBob began gulping down his ice cream while Sandy pulled out her invention that transported food straight to her stomach. As soon as they were finished, they went down to the park. It was a beautiful day for a walk. Lots of people were outside playing with their snails and worms. They ran all around the park playing like little children. When the sun began setting, SpongeBob led her up to the bridge to watch it. Right as it got to a certain point, SpongeBob pointed out across the park.

"Look over there!" Sandy turned her head but didn't see anything. She started slowly turning her head back around while saying:

"SpongeBob I don't– " She was stopped short by what she saw. SpongeBob was kneeling on the ground holding up a small box.

"Sandy, will you marry me?" She gasped when he opened up the box. It was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on top shaped like a heart. It must have cost him a fortune.

"Oh SpongeBob, Yes. I will." He stood back up and handed her the box. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Sandy slipped off her helmet and kissed him on the lips until she had to stop and breathe. They walked back to SpongeBob's house hand in hand. Just two lovers no longer trapped by their hidden feelings.


	10. Epilouge

"You did this to me!" Sandy screamed at the top of her lungs. Poor SpongeBob didn't know what to do so he just stayed in the corner and out of the way. The nurses and doctors rushing past didn't even seem to notice the screaming.

"Sandy, it's alright. This will all be over soon."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one having a baby!" SpongeBob started backing out of the room and the nurse finally seemed to take notice.

"You husband is right Mrs. Cheeks. This will all be over in a little while." This didn't make Sandy feel any better and since she was still giving SpongeBob a deadly glare, he decided to go wait outside. He had never seen Sandy in so much pain and wasn't used to it. Normally she was as strong as an ox and nothing got to her. Having children must be a lot more painful than he imagined.

About half an hour later, Sandy was sitting calmly in the hospital bed, holding a little bundle in her arms. As soon as SpongeBob walked back into the room, her face fell in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted SpongeBob."

"Don't worry about it Sandy. It's all over now and no one was killed so I think you did pretty good." He replied with a little sarcasm in the last part. Sandy smiled at him. A stifled cry brought both of their attentions to the baby. "So what should we name our son?"

"Well, I was thinking about Sammie. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect." He smiled down at his new son. He had SpongeBob's blue eyes and his square body although he was a dark, almost brownish shade of yellow and his buck teeth were close together like Sandy's. He had a small tail and little brown ears. He also had a tuft of hair right in the middle of his head. The nose looked more like a squirrel's but was bigger than normal. Sammie hiccupped making both parents giggle. When SpongeBob looked up into Sandy's eyes, he knew that being trapped in the tree dome with her was the best thing that ever happened to him.

_Author's note: I thought this story was finished but several people asked about an epilogue so I decided to make one and keep everyone happy. Hope you like it. I actually thought about ending this story on chapter 5 but didn't have the guts. Lol. A big thank you to all my fans and I hope everyone likes my future stories too!_


End file.
